Al otro lado del reflejo
by Lamia-Somniorum
Summary: Un asesinato cruel y despiadado ha sacudido la casa de los Marín. La Guardia Civil se hace cargo del caso, pero... ¿quién o qué es el asesino? ONE SHOT


¡¡Hola!!

Este es el relato que presenté a un concurso y que tuve la suerte de ganar. No es que sea de verdad en plan Sthephen King, es más bien H P Lovecraft, pero como no tenían a ese autor en el menú de Crear Historia pues lo metí aquí, que más o menos cuadra.

Para los lectores del otro lado del charco: La Guardia Civil es un cuerpode seguridad nacionalsimilar a la policía nacional, pero con organización militar. Está entre medias de la policía y el ejército, y en España se suelen ocupar de casos especialmente peliagudos y del terrorismo.

* * *

**Al otro lado del reflejo**

Lentamente fue bajando los escalones mientras notaba en una oleada de pánico cómo sus piernas apenas podían sostenerle. Buscando apoyo, agarró con fuerza la barandilla y siguió la bajada. Un pie. Luego el otro. Sus rodillas temblaban cada vez más violentamente a medida que se acercaba al piso inferior. Todo su cuerpo luchaba por no acercarse al rellano. Respiraba con dificultad a través de una garganta seca y dolorida de tanto gritar. Ahora no se oía nada. Sólo su respirar agitado y sus pasos vacilantes en la escalinata de mármol que, para su horror, cada vez tenía menos escalones, cada vez estaba más cerca de lo que aún no podía concebir, pero que sus ojos insistían en mostrarle.

Una vez llegó al rellano dudó en soltar la barandilla. Sentía que si la dejaba se hundiría en un abismo del cual no sabía si saldría alguna vez. Pero la soltó y dio dos pasos hacia el cuerpo sin vida que yacía en el suelo, en un charco de sangre. El color rojo oscuro horadó las retinas del joven haciéndole pensar que lo único real en aquel lugar era aquella sangre oscura, espesa y fría que rompía el perfecto damero blanco y negro del suelo.

Entonces se quedó quieto, mirando el cadáver. El temblor de sus rodillas le hizo perder el equilibrio y cayó sobre ellas a la orilla del lago de plasma humano manchándose el pantalón. Pero no le importó. Nada importaba. Alargó las manos y atrajo hacia sí el pequeño cuerpo. Con un estremecimiento notó que aún estaba tibio. Con los dedos de la mano retiró cuidadosamente los cabellos que tapaban los ojos cerrados de su hermana y el nudo que tenía en el estómago se desató en un llanto profundo y desconsolado.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella? ¡Era tan pequeña!

* * *

Las fotos estaban clavadas en un corcho de la comandancia de la Guardia Civil. Unos ojos verdes las estaban observando desde hacía al menos 3 horas con expresión preocupada. Por más que le buscaba los tres pies al gato era incapaz de encontrarle sentido a aquello. Mareada, decidió levantarse y salir de allí. Cuando abría la puerta, su compañero, el agente Mora, se dirigió hacia ella.

-Mi sargento, han llegado los informes del laboratorio.- dijo entregándole una carpeta.- Además, han llamado de la clínica privada donde tienen al hermano de la víctima. Dicen que le han tenido que sedar y atar porque no hace más que intentar escaparse. Si sirve de algo, mi sargento, creo que ese chico no está bien después de… aquello. No creo que podamos sacar nada en claro de él.

-Eso lo decidiremos después de hablar con él, Mora.- dijo con voz firme mientras abría la carpeta.- Resúmame lo que pone aquí.

-No han encontrado nada.- dijo Mora lacónicamente.- Ni huellas, ni fibras ni restos de ADN, ni productos químicos… nada. Parece que la niña reventó desde dentro.

-Bueno.- dijo la mujer echándole un vistazo rápido a las observaciones de los forenses.- Vámonos.

-¡Sargento Márquez!- llamó una voz a sus espaldas. La mujer se volvió. El coronel Osuna se dirigía hacia ella con un papel en la mano. Cuando estuvo a su altura le dijo en voz baja.- Antes de que se vaya, ¿podría hablar con usted un minuto?

-Claro, mi coronel.

-Mora.- saludó Osuna. El agente se puso en firmes y ambos oficiales se encerraron en un despacho vacío.

-Sargento, ¿quién le ha asignado este caso?- preguntó Osuna blandiendo el papel en su mano derecha.

-El Adjunto Blasco, señor.- contestó Márquez.

-La relevo del caso en este momento, Márquez.- dijo el hombre dejando el papel sobre la mesa con fuerza, como para recalcar su decisión.

-¿Podría saber por qué, señor?- preguntó Márquez tratando que su frustración e indignación no se traslucieran en su voz.

-Sabe perfectamente por qué.- dijo Osuna con firmeza.- No creo que esté preparada para un caso como éste debido a sus antecedentes.

-Señor, con su permiso, eso ocurrió hace 12 años.- protestó Márquez.- Lo he superado hace mucho tiempo y ya llevo trabajando en este caso 2 días.

-Por eso considero que es mejor cortar ahora, Márquez.- arguyó Osuna.- El Sargento Jimeno se ocupará de esto. A usted le he reservado otra cosa.

-Señor, ¿Jimeno?- Márquez miraba incrédula al hombre.- Con todos mis respetos, coronel, pero ambos sabemos que ese hombre es incapaz de concentrarse dos segundos en la misma cosa y no hablemos de hacerse cargo de un caso como el de Lidia Marín.

-Sargento Márquez, ya me ha oído.

-Señor, considero que debería dárseme una oportunidad.- insistió la mujer.- 12 años son más que suficientes. Además, creo que ya he probado durante todo este tiempo que puedo hacerme cargo de casos de este tipo sin problemas.

Osuna la miró unos segundos sin decir nada. Después frunció su canoso ceño y miró el papel encima de la mesa.

-Si recae, la responsabilidad será mía.- dijo el hombre.- Y no me puedo permitir perder a uno de nuestros mejores agentes.

Márquez le miraba inexpresiva, pero Osuna sonrió y meneó la cabeza.

-Tiene razón.- dijo el coronel al final.- Jimeno es un inútil. En todo caso sargento, si en algún momento de la investigación se… siente mal, abandónela inmediatamente.

-Sí señor.

-Puede retirarse.

-A sus órdenes.- Márquez saludó y se marchó.

Mora la interrogó con una mirada, pero Márquez no le dijo nada. Lo último que quería era que se conociera su "accidente".

-¡Tratad de sujetarle!- gritaba una de las enfermeras a los tres bedeles que intentaban inmovilizar al muchacho que se revolvía en la cama como si le fuera la vida en ello.

* * *

-No… no se está quieto.- se quejaba uno de ellos.

El chico, de 17 años, se revolvía tratando de levantarse. Las fuertes manos de los tres hombres le fijaban en la cama casi sin poder moverse, pero de algún lugar encontraba fuerzas que convertían sus movimientos en fuertes espasmos que golpeaban con fuerza a los bedeles. Cuando consiguieron atarle el pecho y la cintura trataron de inmovilizarle las piernas y los brazos. Después de varios forcejeos y más de un arañazo consiguieron dejarle bien atado en la cama. Entonces la enfermera pudo reconocerle. Al salir del cuarto se cruzó con una pareja de guardias civiles, un hombre y una mujer. La mujer, de unos cuarenta y tantos años parecía ser la de mayor rango y cuando la vio salir del cuarto se dirigió a ella. Le preguntó si era la habitación del joven Marín y la enfermera asintió.

La pareja de guardias entró en el cuarto. Márquez vio al chico tendido en la cama, atado con cintas de cuero y moviéndose débilmente. Se acercó sintiendo un nudo en el estómago. "Pobre muchacho…", pensó. Se sentó a un lado de la cama y el chico fijó sus ojos en ella, ligeramente acuosos y distantes por efecto del sedante. La mujer le sonrió.

-Hola, Jaime.- los ojos oscuros del chico parpadearon y abrió la boca como si fuera a gritar. Márquez dirigió una mirada preocupada a Mora, que no dejaba de mirar con expresión preocupada al muchacho. Pero el chico no gritó. Sólo dejó escapar un sollozo ahogado.- Jaime… ¿Qué te pasa?

Jaime ahogó sus hipidos y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Respiraba con fuerza, tembloroso. Después volvió a abrir los ojos y miró a la sargento.

-Usted también lo ha visto.- dijo con voz trémula.- ¡Vino a por mi hermana y pronto vendrá por mí! ¡Sáqueme de aquí por favor! ¡Moriré si no me saca de aquí! ¡Por favor, por favor! ¡Usted sabe que si no lo hace vendrá y me matará a mí también!

Entonces la puerta se abrió de golpe y la enfermera que habían visto, acompañada de otras dos, entró echándoles a ellos. Lo único que Márquez pudo oír antes de que cerraran la puerta detrás de ellos fue: "¡Sáqueme de aquí o me matará!". Mora la miró.

-¿A qué se refería?

-No… no lo sé.- mintió Márquez. Quizá Osuna hubiera tenido razón al quitarle el caso, pero después de aquello no podría dejarlo. No ahora que sabía que aquel chico corría peligro.

* * *

Era muy de noche cuando llegaron a la residencia de los Marín. Era una casona palaciega, de las pocas que aún quedaban en pie en la región. No en vano los Marín eran una de las familias más poderosas de la provincia. Tenían un verdadero emporio relacionado con el sector hostelero y poseían una considerable fortuna. Cuando llegaron, no les extrañó ver cómo la policía local había establecido un cordón que impedía a la bandada de periodistas del corazón acercarse a la casa. Al entrar, Márquez vio la enorme mancha de sangre coagulada en el suelo que había visto en las fotografías. Los postecitos de papel que señalaban las diferentes pruebas aún estaban donde los había dejado la Científica. En su mano, su informe, entregado hacía apenas unos minutos por el policía al cargo del acordonamiento.

Deglutió horrorizada al ver las manchas de sangre en un gran espejo frente a la mancha de sangre. Un poco más a la derecha, nacía la escalinata de mármol que llevaba al segundo piso. Los padres no estaban allí. Estaban en la comisaría, prestando declaración. Aunque ella ya había hablado con ellos. Al parecer, todo había ocurrido por la noche, muy tarde. Según los forenses la niña había muerto sobre las 4 de la mañana. A esa hora los señores Marín estaban durmiendo. No se enteraron de nada hasta que oyeron gritar a su hijo mayor en el lugar en el que ahora se encontraba ella. El chico presentó una afonía grave cuando las primeras ambulancias llegaron al lugar. Afonía provocada por un esfuerzo exagerado de la garganta. Márquez sabía perfectamente que aquel chico había gritado hasta la afonía y que sus padres no le habían oído en ningún momento.

Con el corazón encogido subió las escaleras hasta el cuarto de la niña. Mora iba detrás de ella sin decir nada. Cuando abrieron la puerta de la habitación de Lidia, el hombre ahogó un gemido de espanto. Las paredes parecían haber sido atacadas por un gato de impresionantes dimensiones. Rasgaduras profundas atravesaban las paredes de ladrillo. La pared este, la que quedaba contigua a la habitación de Jaime, estaba agujereada en algunos sitios y se podía ver a través. La cama de la niña estaba destrozada, el armario parecía haber saltado por los aires y la ventana estaba rota, dejando que el helado aire del invierno se colara por ella. Por el suelo yacían desperdigados los juguetes de la cría, así como su ropa y sus juguetes. Y en un espejo había un manchón de sangre. Sangre de Lidia Marín.

Miró hacia la parte superior de las paredes. Gotitas de rojo coagulado se veían dispersas como si las hubiera disparado un aspersor. Márquez sintió que sus ojos le escocían. Todo era demasiado similar a lo que había ocurrido 12 años atrás. Se obligó a tragarse el dolor y el horror y siguió las gotas hasta el suelo. No había pisadas, no había nada más que gotitas que hacían pensar en que el cuerpo sangrante de la niña no tocó el suelo en ningún momento. Siempre la tuvieron en vilo. Las gotitas salían de la habitación y se dirigían a la barandilla que daba al piso inferior, sólo a un metro escaso de la escalera. Un par de gotas manchaban la baranda de piedra blanca. Las siguientes gotas se veían en el suelo de damero del vestíbulo. Después, en línea recta, el charco de sangre y el espejo salpicado. Después entró en el cuarto del hermano mayor. Se colocó frente a la cama, de cara a la pared agujereada y pudo ver que los agujeros estaban hechos de manera que desde esa posición se viera, con todo lujo de detalles, los lugares donde más manchas de sangre había. Sin poder aguantar más se llevó una mano a la boca para ahogar el sollozo que pugnaba por salir desde hacía rato. Era igual que aquella vez. A aquel muchacho le habían obligado a mirar y ahora…

-¡Mora!- dijo de repente sobresaltando al sobrecogido agente.- ¿Qué hora es?

-Las… las diez y veinte, mi sargento.

-Aún tenemos tiempo.

-¿Tiempo para qué?

-Para salvarle la vida a Jaime Marín.

* * *

-¿Y adónde le han llevado?- preguntó alterada la sargento.

-A la UCI.- respondió impertérrita la enfermera de guardia.- Empezó a tener problemas así que le operaron de urgencia nada más se fueron ustedes. ¿¡Adónde van!? ¡No pueden entrar allí!- Pero era tarde. Márquez ya había salido corriendo hacia los ascensores. Miró su reloj.

-¡Vamos, venga…!- pidió entre dientes la mujer mientras miraba el lento, pero constante brillo de los números de los pisos por los que el ascensor pasaba.

-¿Qué ocurre, mi sargento?- preguntó Mora.

-Mora, seguro que conoce los rumores que corren sobre mí, ¿verdad?

-Si se refiere a lo de que usted estuvo ingresada en un psiquiátrico…

-Sí, eso.- Mora asintió.- ¿Y sabe por qué?

-No, mi sargento.

-Hace 12 años ocurrió algo muy, muy parecido a lo que les ha ocurrido a los Marín… pero en mi casa. Fue mi hijo Alfredo quien murió de la misma horrible manera que Lidia Marín. Mi otra hija, Marta, lo vio todo y quedó tan afónica como Jaime Marín, pero mi marido y yo no escuchamos nada. Y nuestras paredes no eran de ladrillo, como las de la casa de estos niños.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- el ascensor llegó en ese instante. Se metieron corriendo y Márquez pulsó el botón de la planta de la UCI.

-Cuando despertamos, vimos a mi hijo muerto en el hall, frente a un espejo que cubría toda la pared, vacío por dentro… - Márquez sintió que se le quebraba la voz. Se tomó un instante para recuperarse y siguió.- Como la pequeña Marín. Mi hija Marta parecía estar en un trance. No hacía más que gritar que vendría a por ella, que la mataría. Como el chico, esta tarde. En el hospital eran incapaces de calmarla y mi marido y yo no sabíamos que hacer. Lo único que podíamos hacer por ella era _estar_ con ella. Así que nos quedamos con ella aquella noche. No pude pegar ojo. Mi marido al final se durmió, pero yo no. En aquella habitación había un espejo muy pequeño colgado en la puerta. Entonces, cerca de la media noche, Marta, dentro de su sueño, empezó a revolverse inquieta, a quejarse, a gemir asustada. Yo traté de calmarla, pero cuando la toqué abrió los ojos y gritó con todas sus fuerzas "¡YA VIENE!". Se me heló la sangre en las venas. Era un grito de pavor, Mora, de un terror tan absoluto que sentí que mis piernas no me sostenían. Mi hija no dejaba de gritar con la poca voz que le quedaba lo mismo, una y otra vez. No sé por qué lo hice, pero miré hacia el espejo…

Márquez hizo una pausa mientras el ascensor llegaba a la planta señalada con un suave "plin". La sargento salió corriendo hacia el pasillo que estaba señalado con un letrero que ponía "UCI". Cuando entró en el pasillo, a lo lejos, podían oír un barullo. A medida que sus zancadas les acercaban al origen del tumulto empezaron a entender lo que decían.

-¡Sujetadle!

-¡Ya viene! ¡Ya viene!

-¡Por Dios, Juan, átale los brazos!

Márquez y Mora entraron en el cuarto a saco para ver a varios médicos y algunos enfermeros tratando de hacerse con el chico que gritaba una y otra vez lo mismo con voz desesperada.

-¡Oh, Dios mío…!- gimió Mora al ver el espectáculo.

Los médicos ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de que dos personas habían irrumpido en la sala. Márquez, por su parte buscaba frenéticamente un espejo, pero no encontró nada. Rozando la histeria miró al chico, que se quedó inmóvil un instante, taladrándola con sus ojos oscuros e inyectados en sangre, mirándola con dolor y una débil esperanza.

-¡Ayúdeme, por favor! ¡Sálveme! ¡Ya viene!

Márquez desvió la mirada jurando en su interior que lo haría, aunque le fuera la vida en ello. Entonces giró la cabeza hacia la izquierda. Un cristal ahumado, con la luz ambiente, reflejaba como un velo oscuro todo lo que ocurría en la habitación. Ni siquiera miró su reloj. Era la hora. Del reflejo del cristal ahumado surgió una luz verde, que más que iluminar, coloreaba la sombra que parecía salir del reflejo, sombra, que ya había visto en una ocasión. Entonces uno de los médicos se percató y lanzó un grito de horror. La sombra estaba tomando cuerpo. Una especie de rostro animal que no podía ser enfocado correctamente empezó a formarse de la sombra verde. El grito del primer médico hizo que los demás miraran hacia el cristal y se apartaran horrorizados. De la sombra informe parecía que poco a poco se separaban unos brazos tan inasibles al ojo humano como aquel rostro. Los médicos retrocedieron. Algunos tropezaron y cayeron al suelo donde empezaron a gritar y a temblar descontroladamente mientras trataban de huir arrastrándose. Márquez, paralizada de terror, contemplaba cómo la sombra verde se inclinaba poco a poco sobre el adolescente que se agarraba a la cama con el rostro desencajado mientras seguía gritando despavorido.

-¡Se lo suplico! ¡Sálveme!

Entonces, la sargento salió de su catatonia. Cogió una silla y la lanzó hacia el cristal ahumado. Pero no se rompió. La sombra desvió su atención del chico a ella. Se vio de pronto observando aquel rostro animal encogido de rabia y asco. Por el rabillo del ojo vio cómo los brazos de la sombra se abalanzaban hacia ella para atraparla. Helada de miedo sólo alcanzó a cubrirse la cabeza con sus brazos cuando…

7 disparos consecutivos reverberaron en los tímpanos de la sargento Márquez. Después, el clic insistente de un gatillo que ya no tenía nada que disparar y un sollozo ahogado. La sargento alzó la mirada y vio a Mora con su arma apuntando al cristal que yacía convertido en una constelación de brillantes que cubría el suelo. Hipaba débilmente mientras gruesas lágrimas de terror cubrían su rostro. Unos segundos después dejó de apretar el gatillo, bajó el arma y cayó de rodillas cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

-¡Qué era eso, por Dios, qué era eso!- gritó.

No obtuvo respuesta.

Nunca la tuvo… porque nadie la sabía.


End file.
